So Sweet At The Fair
by worrywart
Summary: Who would have thought a simple cone of candy floss would ignite a flame? Hermione and Severus both became enamoured of sweets at the fair.


Just give me a prompt, and I'll run with it. Candy floss, or cotton candy as we call it here in the US, is one of may favorite delights at a fair (aside from funnel cakes). I think a few of us, especially the ladies on Facebook, wouldn't mind at all if Severus helped us out with some candy floss.

JKR owns it all; I do not. Thank you SweetAle4U for the quick beta.

* * *

Severus Snape could only conclude that some unknown Muggle gene from the Headmistress' family tree had made itself known and caused the woman to be Out. Of. Her. Mind. when she suggested that the _entire_ class of sixth and seventh years and staff 'wander down to the nearest local Muggle village and partake of the custom known as 'the village fair''.

If he didn't know any better, he was certain that Granger, who taught Muggle Studies now, also had a moment of... what was the muggle term? Oh, yes, 'senior moment', as well and had suggested it to the headmistress. However, he did know better because the aforementioned woman was walking beside him at this moment, reciting the most delightful Bard-like insults he had ever heard while extolling her indignation at having to chaperone seventy-five cretinous sixth and seventh year brats to a fair.

"Can you believe it, Snape? Imagine taking seventy-five hormonal, spotty ingrates to a fair at night. We'll be pulling snogging couples out of the skips. Of all the stu-"

"Miss Granger, you amaze me."

"How so?"

"I didn't know your," and his eyes gazed at her pink, plump lips; gods she has the fullest bottom lip he'd ever seen...he could just suck on it for days. He shook his head and leered as he continued, "delicate mouth could spew such filth."

"Pfft," she replied. "Oh, please. By now, you surely realize I am not a delicate flower. According to Ron and Harry, I am just 'one of the guys'."

Severus took a long look at her body. Her robes fit her well, highlighting her thin waist and moderate sized breasts. The material flowed over her hips telling of the lushness that hid beneath. "You are _not_ 'one of the guys', Miss Granger...far from it." He turned on his heel and walked away in a billow of robes.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, but she smiled devilishly. _So, the dungeon bat has noticed am I not just one of the guys. About time, too, _she thought. _I half fancy the pants off him. Perhaps it's time to make him more aware of some of my feminine attributes?_ She ducked behind a tree, peered around to make sure no one was looking, and with a wave of her wand the neck of her robes plunged a little lower, her breasts plumping nicely just above neckline. _That should do it._ She left her hiding spot and plunged into the fray of the fair.

The hours passed slowly, and Severus had kept to the edges of the tumult, ever alert for rule breakers. He had caught three couples in various states of undress; one in a skip, just as Granger had predicted, and two behind the bleachers that had been set up to watch the small animal acts that performed. Stupid idiots; not one couple had thought to use a Disillusionment charm. He sent them back to the castle with the port keys Minerva had given them, a hefty loss of fifty points each and went about his business.

"Hello, Snape." a voice called.

He turned and saw Miss Granger sauntering up to him, a cone of vile green-coloured candy floss in her left hand. As he watched, she popped a green finger from her right hand into her mouth, pursed her lips around it and sucked what he assumed was the sticky sugar from the floss off the lucky digit. His eyes nearly bulged when she pulled the finger partially out and swirled her pink tongue around the tip. He would have like to have admonished her for her disgusting display of manners, but, at the moment there seemed to be an urgent diversion of blood flow to parts south, leaving no oxygen left for something as mundane as brain functions.

He continued to watch as she pulled off another bit of floss, held it to her mouth, tilted her head back, exposing her creamy long throat. Her lips parted and that damned tongue snaked out, connecting to the lacy treat. His vision became tunnel-like as he watched that tongue, so wet and pin—no, green tinged from the sweet—twirl the floss around it and then pull it into her mouth. Her lips puckered as she made a mewl of delight, shrugging her shoulders to emphasise how delightful she thought the taste.

Severus' eyes shot down to the items presented to him when her shoulders shrugged. Two pillows of creamy flesh danced a moment above the neckline hem of her robes, and then returned to their natural state when she pulled her shoulders back into place.

"Oops," a slightly breathy voice said.

He was surprised he could hear her as he was certain he was about to expire from lack of blood to his head. His other head however, was all ears, as it were, as it searched for an escape from the confinement of his pants and trousers, eager to find the vixen that stirred it to life. Had his cock had opposable thumbs, it would be undoing said confining material because it realized that Miss Granger had just dropped a piece of candy floss into her cleavage. She pulled the lucky bit of floss out of her décolletage, leaving a green streak behind that marred the beautiful flesh on display.

"Miss Granger!" Severus began with a squeak. "Must you?!"

Looking up with the most un-innocent of wide-eyed looks a woman could display, she said, quite innocently, "What? Is something the matter?"

At this, Severus growled, but not the low baritone growl of a man. It was the high-pitched, frustrated growl of a man who hadn't been with a woman in several years. He stepped closer. "You are an evil temptress!" he snarled.

"What brought that on?" she asked, gazing down at her chest and with sticky green fingers, attempted to wipe the green streak off her skin.

Severus was riveted as her fingers rubbed across her chest, spreading the green dye further. He lost it when one of her fingers danced between her breasts. Grabbing her left hand, causing her to drop the cone of floss and cry out indignantly, he pulled her into the nearby grove of trees and shoved her against a large oak. Without a 'by your leave' he leaned down and began to lick the green dye from her skin.

"Severus, what are you doing?' she cried, making a feeble attempt to wiggle away from him.

He pushed his entire body against hers, pinning her in place. "'Just one of the guys', my arse, Granger. You have been teasing me all night. In fact, now I think about it, you've been teasing me for months!"

"It's about time you noticed, Snape. Now, why don't you be nice and fuck me?"

"Oh, I'll fuck you, Granger, but it won't be nice," he purred.

"I don't like nice," she groaned as she moved her head forward and bit his lips.

Clothes tore, lips kissed, teeth bit, and hands moved. Severus had just thrust his dripping cock into her quim, when a shrill voice made him instantly wither within her.

"SEVERUS! HERMIONE! What in the name of Merlin do you two think you're doing?" The headmistress stood, eyes round in shock, a vein in her temple noticeably pulsing. "THERE ARE STUDENTS NEARBY!"

The couple stood motionless, Hermione's legs dangling from Severus' waist, both breathing hard.

"Would you mind turning around a moment, Minerva?" Severus asked.

Minerva whirled around, happy that they wouldn't see her laughing silently at them. _About time,_ she thought as she heard material rustling and zippers being pulled up. _They've danced around each other for months!_

"All right, we're decent now," said Hermione.

Minerva turned around. "I know I don't need to tell you how stupid you have just been. The students are heading back to the castle; I suggest you do the same. Ten points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor. I imagine I'll not see you at breakfast tomorrow?" She winked audaciously at the shocked pair, turned and walked off, a smile on her face.

Hermione and Severus stared after her.

"Well, what do you make of that?" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure. Sometimes I think she channels Dumbledore."

Hermione snorted. "So um...would you like to come to my room for tea?"

"No," said Severus, looking at her.

"What?" she replied, disappointment lacing her voice.

Severus pulled her to him and kissed her hard. "I want you to buy some more of that candy floss and come to my rooms. I will show you a much more enjoyable way to eat it." He pinched her bottom, and Hermione giggled with delight as she scampered away to the candy floss vendor.


End file.
